


I Choose Her

by Ms_Faith



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s03e08-09 Girl Meets Ski Lodge, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Faith/pseuds/Ms_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Maya's thoughts during the bus ride home from the ski lodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: rilaya-writing over on Tumblr gave me this prompt. This one's for you! Hope I did it justice.
> 
> If you'd like to send me a Rilaya fic idea and or prompt, find ThunderAndLightningFics over on Tumblr.
> 
> Warning: Un-betaed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Watching them was hard. It shouldn't be, but it is. I'm happy for her. Riley deserves this. Does he_ deserve her _though?"_

Maya silently thought as she watched Lucas and Riley in the bus seat across from hers. They had two more hours left before they'd see New York. It felt like an eternity.

" _He cares about her, so I guess he's worthy. But does he love her like I do?"_

Wanting to escape and drown out the conversation taking place to her right, Maya slipped her earbuds in. Sara Bareilles' voice was soon filled her ears.

 _Why does this hurt so much? Why does seeing Riley with him hurt?"_ Maya wondered as a ping hit her heart just as Lucas slipped his arm around Riley.

Maya increased the volume and turned to the window. This feeling wasn't new; she often felt it in regards to Riley. But, the severity of this feeling, this pain, was new. Maya had never once felt this _upset_ when seeing someone with Riley.

Maya watched the scenery flying by as the lyrics flowing through her earbuds began registering.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me that you could not come true_

_Just love's illusion_

_But then you found me_

_And everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

" _He chose her. Of course he did. She's the one he truly cares about; not the imitation I gave off. But who is she choosing? Who am I choosing?"_

Her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. This whole triangle mess had royally screwed her up. Love wasn't as foreign a concept to Maya as assumed. She knew what it was and what it felt like. She felt it every time she looked at Riley. She knew that ache in her chest wasn't just a fluke. She was absolutely sure the way her stomach flipped whenever Riley touched her was not a figment of her imagination. Maya knew she was in love with Riley. Had known for months, but fought like hell against the feelings.

Maya stole a glance over at Riley just as Lucas kissed her cheek. Maya was sure her heart was going to break open then. Tears began welling and she quickly turned back to the window before they could be detected.

_We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes_

_And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements_

_I am underprepared, but I am willing_

_And even better_

_I get to be the other half of you_

" _The best I can do for her is be there. Like always. I can still love her and care for her, but Lucas will own her heart. I just have to accept it. Keeping my feelings quiet might be a mistake, but I'll try my best for her. God knows there is no way that Huckleberry will replace me as her other half. Hell no. That's my job and one thing I know with absolute certainty he cannot do."_

Maya felt the seat shift and she turned to see two soft brown eyes and one warm smile.

"Hi," Riley smiled brightly and Maya's pain was immediately erased.

"Hey," Maya replied quickly trying to dry her tears.

Riley stilled Maya's hand, "What's wrong?" the brunette half-whispered.

"Life," Maya chuckled wryly attempting to play off the moment.

Riley studied her friend for a moment, "You'll tell me later." Maya grinned and shook her head.

"Why are you over here? Lucas do something stupid already…" Maya gave the blonde boy a threatening look and he smirked in reply.

Riley giggled, "No, I just had a feeling you needed me."

"So, you chose me?" Maya joked with a teasing smile.

Riley beamed and engulfed Maya in her arms. "Of course I did. I will always choose you, Maya. Always."

" _And I choose you. Forever."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there you go. I didn't want to get super angst-y, because an idea like this naturally breeds like. So I wanted to stay in the Rilaya light. Hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> 'I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles (might use this for them again in the future!)


End file.
